


Europa

by Nellyemmamaria



Series: Fanfiction song: Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: Sweden have a rude awaken at a meeting and takes sever action as a respons.





	Europa

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an idea that wouldn't leave. This work is inspired by the song Europa by Globus and a video on Youtube made by Krystal Angie M. I hope you enjoy and that you don't hate me too much in the end.

From Agincourt to Waterloo, Poitiers and then Anjou, The Roses War, the Hundred Years. Through battlefields of blood and tears

From Bosworth Field to Pointe Du Hoc, Stalingrad and the siege of York. The bloody turf of Gallipoli

Had no effect on the killing spree

Bannockburn to Austerlitz, The fall of France and the German Blitz. The cruelest of atrocities

Europa's blood is borne of these

Heaven help in all our battles, Heaven see love, Heaven help us

Bolsheviks and feudal lords, Chivalry to civil wars. Fascist rule and genocide

Now we face the rising tide

Of new crusades, religious wars, Insurgents imported to our shores. The western world, gripped in fear The mother of all battles here

Heaven help in all our battles, Heaven see love, Heaven help us

Avant hier, avons être, Déja demain, (nous) sommes éclairée!

All glory, all honor, Victory is upon us. Our saviour, fight evil

Send armies to defend us

Empires built, and nations burned, Mass graves remain unturned. Descendants of the dispossessed

Return with bombs strapped to their chests

There's hate for life, and death in hate, Emerging from the new caliphate. The victors of this war on fear Will rule for the next thousand years

All glory, all honor, Victory is upon us, Our saviour, fight evil. Send armies to defend us

Europa, Europa, Find better days before us. In kindness, in spirit, Lead us to a greater calling!

Leningrad, Berlin wall, March on Rome, Byzantium's fall. Lightning war, Dresden nights

Drop the bomb, end this fight! Never again!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Berwald could have never imagine where this world would go in terms of all the wars and death he had seen since he came to this earth and was picked up by Svea. That hundreds of thousands of his people and the people of his fellow nations was going to fight and kill each other that was given even when Berwald was just a small child in the beginning of his long life. But that he and his fellow nations was going to be dragged into it he could never predict, not even growing up with Svea that was frequently in war with her brother Göta, bloody wars too.

However, as he looked over the meeting hall where the other nation was screaming at each other and in some cases, cough France and England cough, rolling around on the floor exchanging blows to the face and chest he couldn’t help bur sigh.

‘When were they ever going to grow up?' the weary nation asked himself.

Berwald sighed again and looked down the table at Gilbert he found that the former nation wasn’t laughing or join in the fighting but sitting quietly staring straight forward with a sad and tired expression on his face.

‘I wonder if he thinks the same thought I have’ Berwald mused as he rose and begun making his way towards Gilbert and the door.

“Will you join me in my hotel room?”, He asked when he passed by the former nation on his way to the door.

As Berwald stepped into the elevator he was joined by Gilbert. They rode the elevator up to the eleventh floor in silence and kept their silence as they walked to the Swedish nation door.

“What did you want to talk about?”, Gilbert broke the silence as he stepped over the threshold into Berwalds hotel room.

“Do you remember the time when we were new small nation that could never imagine the world to go this way?”, Berwald asked as he sunk down in an armchair by the windows.

“Yes, I remember, before my friends started killing each other and themselves, before my brother star…”, Gilbert whispered at the end with tears glittering in his eyes, “I don’t want to watch my brother kill himself one more time, I wouldn’t survive it”.

“I feel the same. The question is: Can we do something to stop this? My gut says no and my heart says that we have to try”, Berwald said sighing once again, feeling to old for his face, “But how can we do that?”.

“I have an idea, not a good one or pleasant but something that can work”, Gilbert said after a few minutes of silence.

“Arthur? Arthur? Are you there?”, Francis yelled into the townhouse as he opened the unlocked door.

“In the basement!”, Came the faint answer from the bowls of the house.

Francis moved inside, closing the door behind him and making way towards the kitchen. He looked around on all the paintings hanging of the walls of Arthurs house, the painting of Arthur and his brothers laughing and joking with each other. The painting of himself and Arthur arm in arm hanging above the fireplace wakes strange emotions that was a long time since he last felt them.

“What do you want? I have other thin-g-s”, Arthur trailed off as he saw Francis standing in the doorway to the sung looking at something, “What are you looking at? Oh, that old thi-n-g”, Arthur trails off once again as he comes up to Francis and stops next to him looking at the painting.

“What happened with us, Arthur? Where did we go wrong?”, Francis whispered as he remembered all the good times he and Arthur shared when the were young nations.

“I don’t know”, Arthur answered as he turned towards the kitchen, “Do you want a cup of tea?”, He asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Ludwig? Where are your brother?”, Feliciano asked as he walked into Ludwigs office.

“I have no idea, he disappeared after the meeting in January and I haven’t seen him since”, Ludwig answered absently.

“But that was ten months ago!”, Feliciano said surprised.

“Well I just assumed he was with one of his friends”, Ludwig said as he pinched his nose to try and dispel the headache, he could feel coming, “I have been busy with this mess with the terrorism that seems to been everywhere”.

“I shall leave you to it, I was looking for Gilbert”, Feliciano said as he turned and walked away.

Gilbert rolled over from his front to his back in his bed and broke out into a coughing fit. A hand appeared with a paper towel and pressed it into his hand. Gilbert brought the hand holding the paper towel up to his mouth and kept coughing. As the fit passed, he brought the paper towel down and saw that it was stained red with the blood that he kept coughing up.

“I think I know why you have lived so long after the end of Prussia and why you seem to be dying now”, Berwald said as he sat down on the bed next to Gilbert’s head and started stroking his matted hair.

“And why is that?”, Gilbert rasped out before another coughing fit begun.

Berwald rushed to help him sit up and pulled Gilbert to rest against him as his whole chest rattled and his lungs made an effort to make their way up and out of Gilbert’s body. As the coughing fit calmed again Gilbert slumped down against Berwald with his eyes half closed and his lungs whining at every breath Gilbert forced them to take.

“Prussia was dissolved after the second world war during a time that the hard-won peace was very fragile thing. I think that whoever it is that decides which country we are supposed to be representing also decided that the peace was needing a personification. I think that instead of doing a new personification they just transferred that responsibility to an existing personification and one that recently had lost his country, in other words you”, Berwald explained as he helped Gilbert lay down again,” That’s also why you are dyeing now, because that peace are beginning to brake and a new world war are approaching”, Berwald continued explaining as he laid down next to the dyeing former nation.

“Well that sucks”, Gilbert laughed before he broke out in another coughing fit that rattled his chest and caused pain to radiate from his lungs and stomach.

Tino frowned as he knocked on Berwalds door for a third time. He waited a few seconds before he tried opening the door that swung open, unlooked.

“Berwald? Anybody home?”, Tino called into the house as he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him, “Berwald? Are you home?”, Tino called once more as he made his way towards the bedrooms.

As Tino neared the master bedroom he could hear sobbing, worried about Berwald he walked faster up to the open bedroom door and looked inside. There on the bed was Berwald and Gilbert. Gilbert was laying still with his army uniform on him, his hands laid next to his sides with a peacefully look on his face and his eyes closed. Next to the bed was Berwald on his knees bend over on of Gilbert hands, presumable holding it between his both hands, crying.

“Berwald?”, Tino said as he put a hand on Berwald shoulder, “What happened?”, Tino asked.

“Did you decided to start a war against all nations that are supporting terrorism in any shape or form yesterday?”, Berwald asked instead of answering.

“Y-e-s, but I don’t see how that has anything with Gilbert dying to do”, Tino answered confused.

“Haven’t you ever wondered why Gilbert had lived for so long after his country was dissolved?”, Berwald asked as he picked up a paper towel to blow is nose into before gesturing Tino out of the bedroom and into the lounge.

“Yes, a few times”, Tino said as he sat down on one of the sofas that stood in there.

“Well a few months ago I figured it out. The peace that was created after the world war 2 was so fragile that it needed it’s own personification and the obvious choice was Gilbert”, Berwald said as he took a drink from the water glass he had standing on the coffee table.

“And yesterday, well this morning, we broke that peace and killed Gilbert”, Tino whispered horrified.

Berwald nobbed and took another drink from the glass. They sat in silence for a while before Tino broke it:

“What are you going to do now?”, He asked almost afraid of the answer.

“I will close off all borders and cut all ties to everyone and then I will wait for the end of the world, my death and hopefully reunion with Gilbert if it’s a life after this”, Berwald answered calmly.

Tino nobbed and rose from the sofa to leave but before he stepped over the threshold, he turned to Berwald and said:

“For what it is worth neither I, Emil, Lukas or Mathias voted yes for the war”. 

_Here lays_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_1525 2145 _

_And_

_Berwald Oxenstierna_

_1524 2145_

_Who belived in peace _

_Until the end_

**Author's Note:**

> You don't hate for making you cry, right?(If I made you cry at all). I hope you enjoyed and leave all nasty comment to youself and only come with nice and constructive critism if you spotted any wrongly spelled words, god knows I suck at finding them...


End file.
